


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by BellaVix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marauders, Post-Hogwarts, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaVix/pseuds/BellaVix
Summary: “Naked is the best way.” - Prompt from a friend.Sirius and Remus move in together after Hogwarts and share a very enjoyable Sunday togther...Fluffy smut.





	

Graduating from Hogwarts felt bittersweet for the Marauders, sure it was great to have excelled at their exams and be recognised as accomplished wizards and enjoy all the celebrations that came with it; but after 7 years of living, and misbehaving, together it was hard to part ways and accept that they had to grow up now. Sirius was glad that he at least had one fellow Marauder to live with still and best of all it was his boyfriend.

Whilst he had been disowned by his family, his uncle Alphard had left him a considerable amount of gold which he used to secure a house for himself and Remus, despite the latter’s protests. But he knew times had been hard money wise for the Lupins and weren’t going to be any easier with Remus’ “furry little problem” plus he could think of no better use for his Pureblood family’s money than on a home for him and his halfblood werewolf boyfriend.

It was modest but it was theirs. Sirius mainly chose it because it had a basement which with a few silencing and protective charms they could use for Remus’ transformations, and because it was cheap enough to settle the other boy’s concerns about not being able to help with the costs. They soon filled the place with all of Remus’ books, Sirius’ motorbike paraphernalia and their combined record collections. They bought second-hand sofas and loads of rugs to make it a little home away from Gryffindor and put up photos of their smiling, boisterous friends everywhere - a far cry from the stern, reprimanding portraits of Sirius’ childhood home. It constantly smelt of tea, chocolate and wet dog and the two boys wouldn’t have it any other way.

They loved the housewarming party and all the little gifts of plants and kitchen equipment they didn’t even realise they needed after years of being tended to by house elves; and having a cosy, safe place to return to after Order training or missions; but most of all they loved their Sundays there. From the very start Sirius had declared that they were for “lounging around the house doing very little and wearing very little” and bar occasional dog walks and baby-sitting Harry, they stuck to that decree. 

This Sunday however followed a full moon so Sirius decided to do a little more than usual - although that didn’t mean he had to wear much more. So that was why when Remus stumbled downstairs from the bed Sirius had carefully laid him this morning he found his boyfriend butt naked except for an apron, covering the kitchen in a liberal coating of cocoa powder.

“What are you doing?” he asked the walking mess in front of him.

“What are you doing more like?” replied the mess spinning round, “you should still be in bed Moony!”

“But I smelt chocolate.”

Sirius beamed proudly. “Yup, I’m making my Moony a chocolate cake to help him feel better, but it was supposed to be breakfast in bed!”

“I don’t think chocolate cake qualifies as a breakfast food, Pads.”

“Bollocks, it’s Sunday, anything goes.”

Remus let out a small chuckle. “Talking of bollocks, why are you naked?”

“Because naked is the best way. Don’t you agree?” Sirius replied making a show of spinning round and inspecting himself from every angle.

Remus shook his head but smiled “Sometimes I think your animagus should have been a peacock not a dog.”

“Nah you’d miss your puppy” Sirius riposted, bounding over to lick Remus’s face.

“Gerroff, you mangy cur” Remus teased wiping his cheek, “get back to making my cake would you.”

“Yessir!” Sirius saluted, mixing spoon still in hand, sending cake batter flying at his forehead.

Remus eased himself into a chair to watch the rest of the show unfold. Sure enough, with his new audience Sirius proceeded to turn on their enchanted muggle radio and do dirty dances to, and tuneless renditions of, every song manhandling all the utensils as he went. Finally the cake went into the oven as “Easy like Sunday Morning” trickled through the radio and Sirius began licking the mixing spoon in a not-so-subtle seduction attempt. Remus just rolled his eyes and smirked “You’re easy like Sunday morning.” 

As if seeing that as a cue to up the ante Sirius dragged the spoon down his bottom lip, chin and neck leaving a trail of chocolate all the way to his collarbones. Smirking, he tilted his head further exposing his neck and licked his lips slightly whilst staring straight into Remus’ widening eyes. Remus knew he was a goner already, Sirius always knew exactly what to do to get what he wanted. Just as he was about to get up he found Sirius instead pushing him back down and straddling him, exposing his neck easily to the scarred and aching boy. Remus gladly licked the chocolate mix from clavicles to lips and sank into a rich flavoured kiss. Sirius pulled away from the kiss and pulled at Remus’ t-shirt, obligingly he lifted his arms up and allowed the garment to be carefully removed. Sirius then pulled the mixing bowl over and began to smear leftover mixture over Remus’ chest and softly suck it off. Remus leant back to savour the sensations and only opened his eyes when he felt Sirius’ lips touch his now bulging boxers.

Sirius met his eyes then got up extending a hand, “Come on, this table is much too hard, and admittedly messy, for my patient”. Remus accepted the hand with a smile and let himself be pulled up and led back upstairs. Sirius gently pushed him down onto the bed and helpfully removed his boxers.

“Now I’m the more naked one” Remus pointed out.

“Well that just won’t do now will it?” retorted Sirius undoing his apron teasingly slowly then throwing it to the side without a care. 

He really was a sight for sore eyes the young werewolf thought to himself, lean and defined and elegantly dishevelled with silvery eyes and a mischevious mouth. All thoughts however were lost when that mouth found it’s way to Remus’ cock. Sirius licked and sucked it as eagerly as if it were the mixing spoon covered in chocolate, looking up every now and then to see the effects he was having on his poor boy. The sight of Remus writhing in pleasure rather than pain was one that always warmed Sirius’ heart and made him feel quite proud. Determined to do better he took all of the boy’s length into his mouth and started to massage his balls. The noises this summonded from Remus were music to his ears. But Remus could take it no longer and used Sirius’ long black hair to pull him up and towards him then rammed his tongue hungrily into his mouth. Pausing only to catch their breath the boys fervently stroked and groped each other until Sirius wrapped an arm round Remus and sat them both up. Resuming kissing, his other hand found Remus’ cock again and determinedly moved up and down it. Supported by Sirius’ arm, Remus’ tired body sank into the pleasure never wanting it to end. After a while he reached out to grab Sirius’ erection, building up to match his pace and pumping in tandem with him. The boys nuzzled into each other, their breaths hitching until all at once they spilled into each others hands and collapsed blissfully into the soft sheets beneath them.

“I agree. Naked is the best way.” Remus conceeded, rolling onto Sirius’ heaving chest as they both tried to regain their breath.

“Can you smell burning?”

**Author's Note:**

> Only recently got back into writing so any comments would be really appreciated =)


End file.
